Fruchtige Verführung
by Dasschuschu
Summary: Omi begegnet in seiner Freizeit immer wieder Schuldig und so langsam bildet sich in seinem Herzen etwas anderes außer Hass. Und dann ist da auch noch Yohji...


1.Kapitel

Es ist mal wieder ein stink normaler Tag im Hause Weiß an einem späten März Wochenende. Draußen scheint die erste warme Frühlingssonne und die Vögel zwitschern vergnügt auf dem großen Baum vor dem Fenster herum. Sie bemerken nicht wie sie verträumt von einem jungen Blondschopf beobachtet werden. Dieser sitzt auf dem breiten Fensterbrett mit seinem Laptop auf den Beinen und starrt vor sich hin. „He Chibi! Pass auf das du nicht runterfällst!" mahnt ihn eine wohlbekannte Stimme. Der Junge erschreckt etwas und lehnt sich leicht aus dem Fenster um den Übeltäter besser sehen zu können, der ihn gerade aus seinen schönen Gedanken gerissen hat. Dort steht auch schon Yohji der ihn mit einem frechen Grinsen zu zwinkert. Omi streckt ihm die Zunge entgegen um den Älteren zu verdeutlichen, wie scheiß egal es ihm ist ob er fällt oder nicht. „Dann bleib doch stehen und fang mich auf wenn ich falle" schreit Omi seinem Teamkollegen hinterher, welcher auch schon wieder einen Schritt auf die Straße wagt und mit weit geöffneten Armen da steht und den Kleinen nahe zu einlädt zu fallen. Auf dessen Wangen bildet sich eine leichte Röte und er überlegt ernsthaft ob er zu ihm herunter springen soll oder nicht. Schließlich entscheidet er sich zum wiederholten Male, Yohji die Zunge entgegen zu strecken. Mit einer gespielten Beleidigung nimmt dieser die Arme runter und geht zurück in den Laden.

bling

ertönt es aus dem Laptop, was so viel bedeute wie, dass eine Nachricht angekommen ist. Schnell lässt der Junge seinen Finger über das graue Steuerungsfeld flitzen um die Mitteilung lesen zu können.

Chatter: „Hallo kleiner wie geht's denn so?"

Omi schaut auf den Nick des Schreibers, doch kann er diesen überhaupt nicht zuordnen.

Omi: „Hallo! Kennen wir uns?"

Chatter: „Bis jetzt noch nicht, aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden ;-)"

Omi: „Wie kommst du dann darauf das ich klein bin?"

Chatter: „Gut geraden XD Ne habs in deinem Stecki gelesen. Wieso fragst du?"

Omi: „Ach Freunde von mir haben mich schon öfters mal verarscht im Netz -.-°"

Chatter: „Achso. Sag mal ist dir auch gerade langweilig? Ich wüsste da nämlich etwas schönes XD"

Omi: „Was hättest du denn vor um mir die Langeweile zu nehmen?"

Chatter: „Hmm ich wüsste da ein schönes Spiel. Hast du Lust?"

Omi : „Klar warum nicht. Was muss ich denn tun?"

Chatter: „Nichts, du musst dich einfach bequem zurück lehnen und mich erzählen lassen."

Omi: „Ok, ich machs mir gemütlich und du kannst anfangen :-)"

Chatter: „Stell dir vor wie sich jemand auf dich setzt und anfängt dich ganz sanft zu küssen. Dir dabei über die Brust streichelt und ganz zärtlich mit seiner Zunge über deine heißen Lippen fährt und um Einlass bettelt."

Erschrocken setzt sich der Blondschopf auf. Total verwirrt weiß er rein gar nichts auf diese Andeutung zu reagieren. Er hat doch wirklich das Gefühl gehabt, als ob sich jemand auf ihn setzten und küssen würde. Fast kann er sogar eine fremde Person schmecken. Langsam führt er einen Finger an seine Lippen und streichelt leicht darüber. Ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln hatte sich darauf verteilt und will gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen zieht er den Netzstecker und schaltet den Laptop aus, ohne dem anderen auch nur eine Antwort zu geben. „Was war das?" fragt er sich selbst ohne auch nur eine gewisse Ahnung zu haben was eben passiert ist. Wieder sieht er zu den Vögeln auf dem Baum vor seinem Fenster und denkt krampfhaft nach. Zunächst vermutete er ja am Anfang einen seiner Klassenkameraden, doch diese konnte er auch schnell ausschließen, denn so was würden noch nicht einmal die tun.

„He Omi, hast du schon was für unsere Mission herausgefunden?" fragt Yohji das jüngste Teammitglied, welcher immer vor einem Auftrag sämtliche Fakten prüft und einen Plan entwickelt wie sie vorgehen sollen. Doch dieser reagiert überhaupt nicht auf den anderen. „Omittchi?" Der Ältere beugt sich vor den Kleinen und schaut ihn verwundert an und folgt seinen Blick. „Träumst wohl schon wieder vom vögeln?" flüstert Yohji dem Jungen ins Ohr. Erschrocken fährt der Chibi zusammen und hat um ein Haar seinen Laptop aus dem Fenster geschmissen. Erst jetzt bemerkt er, dass er nicht alleine in seinem Zimmer ist. „Yohji-kun? Musst du mir so ne Angst einjagen?" nervös klammert er sich an das Gerät auf seinen Beinen und schaut seinen Kollegen vorwurfsvoll in die grünen Augen. Dieser steht aber nur mit einem bereiten Grinsen auf dem Lippen da uns wartet gespannt auf eine antwort. „Na was ist nun mit meiner Frage?" Omi wurde prompt knall rot und stottert etwas , was keiner, vielleicht noch nicht mal er, verstehen konnte, vor sich hin. Schließlich glaubt er ja, dass er auf die Frage antworten soll, die Yohji ihm ins Ohr geflüstert hat. Der Ältere genießt es richtig den Chibi so ertappt zu sehen. Schweiß bildet sich auf dessen Stirn und er wischt bestimmt schon zum hundertsten Male seine Hände an der kurzen Hose ab. „He ganz ruhig kleiner. Ich will doch nur wissen ob du schon was über den Typen unserer Mission rausgefunden hast." Beruhigend legt er einen Hand auf Omis Schulter, was ihn aber nur noch nervöser werden lässt. „Ähm... ja.... da...dadrüben auf meinem Drucker" der Blondschopf zeigt mit leicht zitternder Hand auf die graue Maschine auf seinem Schreibtisch, welcher an der anderen Wand seines Zimmers steht. Dankend klopft er dem Jungen auf den Rücken und holt sich die Papiere, bevor er das Zimmer verlässt. „Ach und Omi... da unten wartet ein hübsches Mädchen auf dich ;-)" Yohji zwinkert ihm zu und geht schließlich nach unten. Neugierig auf den Frauenbesucht folgt er ihm in die Küche. „Ayana-chan was machst du denn hier?" überrascht begrüßt er das gleichaltrige Mädchen. „Hallo Omi-kun smile Wir sind gerade alle im Café und wollten dich noch dazu holen. Hoshiko hat schon die ganze Zeit bei dir angerufen, aber es war immer besetzt." „Kein Wunder, ich war ja auch die ganze Zeit im Internet (hat nur 56K modem). Ok ich komme mit. Hol nur noch mein Geld." Der Chibi hat noch nicht mal richtig zu Ende gesprochen, da ist er auch schon die Treppe rauf gestürzt und kommt wenige Augenblicke später mit seinem Kapuzenshirt um die Hüfte geschwungen wieder zurück. Fröhlich trällert er ein „Lass uns gehen" zu Ayana und winkt Yohji zum Abschied zu. „Denk dran, du hast heute Abend noch was zu erledigen" schreit er noch hinter ihm her, doch ist sich nicht sicher ob Omi es noch gehört hat.

Nach wenigen Minuten Fußweg kommen die beiden am Café an und erblicken die anderen, die sich lautstark auf dem Freisitz unterhalten. Omi setzt sich neben zwei seiner Klassenkameraden, welche ihn mit einem Handschlag begrüßten und hört aufmerksam den Gesprächen der anderen zu. Da er gerade bei dem aktuellen Thema nicht mitreden kann schaut er sich neugierig in der nächsten Umgebung um. Die Terrasse ist überfüllt mit vielen Liebespärchen, die den ersten richtigen Frühlingstag zum Eisessen nutzen. Auf einmal spürte er, wie ihn jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippte und er dreht sich neugierig um. Da entdeckte er Ayana die sich leicht zu ihm herunter gebeugt hat um ihn etwas zu fragen. „Sag mal, wer war denn der süße Typ vorhin bei dir in der Wohnung ?" Omi überlegt kurz, wen sie wohl meinen kann ehe er antwortet. „Ach das war Yohji, einer meiner Kollegen, wieso fragst du?" Auf den Wangen des Mädchens bildet sich eine leichte Röte und ihr Blick wandert in Richtung Boden. „Hat ... hat er eine Freundin?" Omi lacht laut auf als er die Frage hört und hört erst wieder auf, als die ganze Klasse zu den beiden schaut. Ayana wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken und schaute den Lachenden mit enttäuschten Blick an. „Das sollte eigentlich nicht die gesamte Klasse mitbekommen" faucht sie ihn an und erst jetzt beruhigt sich der Blondschopf wieder und wischt sich eine Träne weg. „Sorry, aber vergiss ihn lieber. Er hat so seine Prinzipien mit niemanden unter 18 etwas anzufangen." Tröstend legt er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „He warum versuchst du es nicht mit Omi, der ist garantiert noch Single" Hoshiko legt einen Arm um Omis Hals und zieht dessen Kopf zu einer Kopfnuss runter. Geschickt löst sich das Weiß Mitglied aus der Umarmung und wirft dem Jungen einen zum töten bösen Blick zu. „Wie kommst du darauf das ich Single bin" entgegnet er sauer. „Na warum hängst du sonst an so einem schönen Tag mit deinen Klassenkameraden hier rum und bist ständig im Single-Chat unterwegs?" Dem Chibi blieb der Mund offen stehen und er starrt Hoshiko überrascht an. „Da passt ihr beiden doch perfekt zusammen, nicht war Lovelygirl16." Ayana rutscht der Blick ab als sie ihren Nick hört. „Du bist so ein Arsch" schrie sie den Braunhaarigen an und ging genervt wieder zu den anderen Mädels. Omi kann ihr nur zustimmen und schaut seinen Banknachbarn sauer an. Sein schlechtes Gewissen plagt ihn etwas, weil er über ihre Frage so laut gelacht hat und schaut ihr leicht beschämt hinterher. Doch dann schmunzelt er schon wieder leicht in sich hinein, als er sich Yohji mit ihr vorstellt. eigentlich schade das Yohji immer nur Mädels über 18 haben will denkt sich der Bishonen. „Kommst du heute Abend eigentlich auch mit den Club?" fragt Jun quer über den Tisch den Blondschopf. Doch dieser zuckt nur mit den Schultern. „Weiß noch nicht, aber ich glaub ich muss heute Abend noch arbeiten." Kaum hat er zu Ende gesprochen, da blicken ihn schon ein paar traurige Mädchenaugen an, die gehofft haben, heute endlich mit dem beliebten Bishonen tanzen zu können. Doch dies lässt ihn doch mehr kalt, was diese nervigen Weiber von ihm wollten, denn das erlebt er jeden Tag im laden. Doch manchmal hasst Omi es schon ganzschön ein Weiß-Mitglied zu sein, schließlich hat er dadurch fast nie für irgendwelche Veranstaltungen Zeit und kommt somit auch nie mal dazu jemanden kennen zu lernen. So langsam schweifen seine Gedanken immer mehr von den mehr oder weniger interessanten Gesprächen der anderen ab und er träumt davon auch mal jemanden zu haben, den er von ganzen Herzen lieben könnte. Dabei erscheint vor seinem innerem Auge eine unscharfe Gestalt, die er auch bei näherem hingucken nicht deuten kann. „He Omi schläfst du?" Hoshiko rüttelt den Blonden an der Schuler und riß ihn damit aus seinem verschwommenem Tagtraum heraus. „Hä was?" kommt es etwas abwesen von ihm als Antwort. „Sag mal kennst du den Typen da drüben am Nachbartisch, der dich die ganze Zeit anstarrt?" Hoshiko deutet mit einem leichten Kopfnicken an den Tisch gegenüber an dem zwei Männer sitzen. Erst bei näherem hinschauen erkennt Omi um wen es sich handelt. Schuldig und Nagi schallt es erschrocken in seinem Kopf umher. Panik steigt ihn ihm auf. Was wollen die denn hier fragt er sich selber. Nana Kätzchen, nicht so angewidert, wir wollen auch mal Freizeit habenErschrocken fährt Bombei zusammen als er diese Stimme in seinem Kopf hört. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst so blass aus?" besorgt schaut Hoshiko den Jungen neben sich an. Omi setzt ein gespieltes Lachen auf und versucht seinen Kumpel zu beruhigen. „Ja ja ist alles Ok." Obwohl er ihm nicht so recht glaubt, wendet der Braunhaarige seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den anderen Klassenkameraden am Tisch zu. Omis Blick schweift wieder an den Tisch gegenüber und er starrt Schuldig mit bösen Blicken an, die ihn fast getötet hätten, wenn es ginge. He jetzt mal ganz ruhig. Ich genieße hier nur ein Eis.fies grinsend schiebt er sich ein Löffel Sahne von seinem Eisbecher in den Mund und leckt verführerisch über seine Lippen. /Muss das gerade hier sein wo ich bin?/ genervt denkt sich der Chibi seine Antwort, dann mit der andere auch mitbekommt. Warum sollte ich mir denn etwas anderes suchen? Hier ist die Aussicht so schönwieder grinst der Rothaarige ihm zu, doch diesmal steigert er sein Mimik noch mit einem Augenzwinkern. Eine leichte Rotfärbung legt sich auf Omis Wangen und er sieht verlegen auf das Tischtuch. Was will der Kerl eigentlich von mir Die Frage kann ich dir ganz leicht beantworten mein Kätzchen. Ich will nur ein wenig SpaßSchockiert sieht der Junge zum älteren Schwarzmitglied hinüber und bekommt ihn diesem Moment einen kleinen Kuss zugeworfen. Jetzt wurde ihm auch klar wer ihn vorhin an seinem Laptop die komisch Nachricht geschickt hat und auch nur etwas Spaß haben wollte. Sein Herz rast vor Aufregung und er weiß überhaupt nicht was er jetzt machen soll. Wie ein ängstliches Häschen sitz er gefangen in seiner Höhle und vor dem Eingang wartet der hinterlistige Fuchs um ihn zu vernaschen. Och das hast du jetzt aber süß gesagtsendet Schuldig seine Gedanken direkt zu dem jungen Weiß-Mitglied. Genau in diesem Moment nimmt er eine Erdbeere, die zur Verzierung des Eisbechers auf der Spitze des Sahnehäufchens angebracht ist, zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und führt diese ach so süße Frucht zu seinem Mund. Dort angekommen fängt er an, die Schale langsam mit kleinen und sanften Küsschen zu umspielen. Seine Zungenspitze gleitet ganz sachte über die rundliche Unterseite an der noch etwas Sahne hängt und leckt sie behutsam ab. Nach dieser Aktion folgt auch schon die nächste. Behutsam nimmt er die Erdbeere zwischen seine weißen Zähne und beißt leicht in das rote Fruchtfleisch hinein. Der Saft läuft die glänzenden Lippen hinab, doch bevor sie auch nur das Kinn erreichen konnten, fängt auch schon die flinke Zunge den süßen Fruchtsaft auf. Total gespannt beobachtet Omi Schuldigs Taten und folgt machen Bewegungen der Zunge unbewusst mit der eigenen. Sein Blut kocht und er wünscht sich so sehr jetzt an der Stelle der Erdbeere sein zu dürfen. Der Rothaarige genießt es richtig zu sehen wie der Junge regelrecht drum bettelt die Rolle der Frucht einnehmen zu können. So treibt er sein Spielchen noch etwas weiter in dem er immer wieder an der angebissenen Stelle herum knabbert und mit der Zunge leidenschaftlich darüber fährt. Es sieht fast so aus, als ob er jeden Kern einzeln von der weichen Schale entfernen möchte und dem Jungen, der ihn hungrig anfleht, damit in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Aber um Omi noch verrückter zu machen nimmt er auch noch seine übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten zu Hilfe, in dem er dem Chibi in den Kopf setzt, dass er ihn mit seiner heißen Zunge über den Oberkörper streicheln würde. Bombei erschreckt etwas als er auf seinem Körper etwas feuriges spürt. Entspann dichDer Blick des jüngeren trifft genau auf den Rest der Erdbeere die nun schon fast verschwunden war. Nur ein kleines Stück bleibt auf Schuldigs Zunge übrig und wird Omi wie auf einem Goldenen Tablett serviert, wo er nur noch zugreifen müsste. In der Zeit macht Schuldig da weiter wo er eben unterbrochen wurde. Wieder übermittelt er dem Kleinen solche heißen Gefühle die sich mehr und mehr in dem Blondschopf ausbreiteten, so dass dieser beinah angefangen hätte leise zu keuchen und zu stöhnen. Doch gerade ihn diesem Moment wird ihm bewusst was er hier eigentlich Tat. Mit einem hochrotem Kopf und einer leichten Wölbung in der Hose springt er von der Bank auf und ruft mit rauer Stimme seinem Klassenkameraden ein „Sorry ich muss weg" zu und rennt los. Vorbei an Schuldig und Nagi und mit vielen verwunderten Blicken im Rücken in Richtung Koneko. Zurück bleibt ein grinsender Schuldig, der immer noch den Rest der Erdbeere auf seiner Zunge liegen hat und diese nun langsame zerkaut.

tbc


End file.
